


Inspiring Loyalty

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Back To Reality verse, M/M, Murder, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: Walter has just made the most important arrest of his career, and caught the attention of one of the most powerful men in the country.





	Inspiring Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/gifts).



No one has seen him in over a year.  There are rumours, many of them. Some say he is on a secret mission somewhere, others that he finally snapped under the pressure and is either locked in a padded cell deep inside the Ministry of Alteration, or lying on a beach in the South Pacific ‘recuperating’.  Mostly the whispers say that he is dead. That he tried to stage a coup and paid the ultimate price, or that he was murdered by the enemies of democracy. Some even say he took his own life.  
  
Walter doesn’t believe any of the rumours.  He certainly doesn’t believe the Voter-Colonel is dead.  It seems impossible to him that such a man _could_ die. Such raw power could surely never be extinguished by something as vulgar as blades or bullets.  Besides, he has seen him. Every single night in his dreams since that fateful evening.  
  
After months of surveillance he had collared a group of terrorists, intent on destroying the government.  He had captured their entire cell. It was the greatest achievement of his career so far, but even he hadn’t realised how important the case was until the inspector had entered the interrogation room and informed him solemnly that the Voter-Colonel was here.  He could still remember the feel of his heart dancing in his chest as the man had entered. _The_ Colonel Sebastian Doyle, here in his station, in this room, because of his case. He had seen him before, but only at a distance - parades and such - and had always been fascinated by him.  The exquisite features, the intense aura of control. All his movements fluid and considered, as if his mind was constantly racing ahead, planning every single action no matter how tiny and inconsequential. And of course, his formidable reputation preceded him.  
  
Up close he was...surprisingly small.  But no less intimidating for it. He was like a coiled spring, a trap that could snap violently at any second.  He had watched him interrogate the prisoners, enthralled. He never raised his voice. He never showed anger. He certainly showed no mercy.  When it was over and he had extracted the information he required, he stepped back thoughtfully to consider all of the options available before giving the order.  “Kill them all.” He had not stepped out of the room, had not turned his back. He had watched the execution carried out, his expression calm and inscrutable. Walter didn’t think he’d ever seen a face more beautiful.  
  
When the deed was done, he had turned to the inspector.  “Show me to your office. I need to use your phone.” Walter had returned to his own cubicle, but ten minutes later the inspector was in front of him.  “The Voter-Colonel wishes to speak to you privately.”  
  
The office was dim.  It was dark outside, the blind was drawn over the glass window in the door, blocking out the light from the corridor, and the only illumination came from the desk lamp and the tip of the Voter-Colonel’s cigar.  He was sitting on the side of the desk, his long black coat hanging on the back of the chair. The shirt, waistcoat and trousers he still wore were the same ebony black. The silk waistcoat and silkier hair gleamed like a raven’s wings.  He was breathtaking, like an elemental spirit, a beautiful omen of death made flesh.  
  
“You have done excellent work on this case, Officer.”  
“Thank you, Voter-Colonel.”  
“You should be very proud.”  
“I am, Sir.”  
  
Those dark eyes looked up from the cigar and fixed on him intently.  “Was this your first execution?”  
“No, Sir.  Was it not satisfactory?” He was afraid suddenly, anxious that he might have displeased.  
“On the contrary, it was very efficient.  However I couldn’t help but notice the way you looked at me after.  You seemed...overwhelmed.”  
Walter looked at the floor, embarrassed.  “I was merely awed by your presence, Voter-Colonel.”  
  
Doyle took a deep pull on his cigar, processing this answer.  After a moment, he said quietly, “Do you think me cruel?”  
Walter was thrown.  How to answer such a question?  “Sir? I don’t understand.”  
“Let me ask you a different question then.  Did you enjoy tonight? Did you take pleasure in it?”  
“I take pleasure in a job well done, Voter-Colonel.”  
“Commendable.  But let me tell you something.  A secret between just you and me.”  He stubbed out the cigar and walked over.  He stood close, so close. Walter could smell his aftershave, see every fleck of light in his eyes and _god_ , the man was beautiful.

“The job is never done.  Understand that if you understand nothing else about what you’re doing.  It is _never_ over. Do you keep a garden, Officer?”   
“No, Sir.  I don’t have the time.  But...” he hesitated, unsure whether he was right to continue speaking, “...my grandmother did.  I would help her when I was small.”   
“The world is a garden.  It needs constant attention.  For every weed you pick, more will grow.  No matter what you do. Even if you drive a mower over it all, throw down poison, burn it all to the ground.  The weeds will always find a way back. I didn’t know that when I started down this path. I thought after the revolution, after we burned it all to the ground that first time, that my work was done.  That we had won. I soon learned the truth.” There was bitterness in the voice, in the set of his jaw. “I did what I had to do. Always. I never took pleasure in it, and I still don’t. It’s messy. It’s repulsive.  But it is necessary.”   
“Your devotion to your duty is inspiring,” Walter told him earnestly.   
“I thought I could change the world.  But I think perhaps the world changed me.  Now all I can do is try my best to keep it from changing back, or it will all have been for nothing.”   
  
Doyle reached up to touch Walter’s cheek.  “What those bright blue eyes of yours saw in that room tonight, they will have to see again.  And again. And again. And no matter how fast your loyalty, no matter how deep your devotion to the cause, it _will_ change you.  Because it is endless.”   
“I would serve you to the end of time itself.”   
“Me?  Or the party?”   
“The party.  I mean, of course, the party,” Walter stammered.     
The hand stroked his cheek, “I know when people are lying.  It’s a gift I have.”   
Walter quivered, “I am loyal to the party, Voter-Colonel.  Always! But my admiration for you is...boundless.”   
“What would you do for me?”   
“Anything!  Anything you desired.”  He swallowed hard. “That is...anything you ordered.  Sir.”   
  
Those hypnotising eyes left his face and trailed slowly up and down his body, as if undressing him.  Walter quickly realised that was exactly what they were doing, but the reason was far from romantic. He was assessing him for concealed weapons.  Hands ran down his sides and back and he tried not to tremble. “My gun is in my desk, Voter-Colonel.”   
“I always check.”  The hands moved lower, over his hips and buttocks, and Walter felt his cock growing horrifyingly huge.  “Do you know how many people want me dead?” Doyle whispered, as his hands explored him. “Even inside CGI?  On my own side?”   
“But...you’re Colonel Sebastian Doyle.  You are a hero.”   
“Not to everyone.  Some of them dislike my methods, they think I’m too extreme, too ruthless.  Some are threatened by me. Some are just jealous. They know how much power I have.  They worry what will happen if I turn on them. And they should. I _am_ powerful. And dangerous.”  His lips grazed Walter’s neck as he spoke, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes at the feeling. “I have sacrificed too much for this life to ever betray the party.  But I won’t allow anyone else to betray it either. So I want you to make a promise to me now, Walter. Can you do that?”   
The sound of his name on the man’s lips made him dizzy.  “Anything!”   
  
The Voter-Colonel moved back just slightly and looked him dead in the eyes.  “Be as ruthless as I am. Never shy away from your duty, no matter what. Even when it’s hard, even when it makes you question _everything_.  All those who oppose us must die. The purity of democracy must be protected.”   
“I understand, Voter-Colonel.”   
“I have done terrible things.  So will you. But all of it, _all_ _of_ _it_ , is done for a reason.”   
“Yes, Voter-Colonel.”   
“Tell me the reason.”   
“For the glory of the party, Sir.  For the peace and security that total law enforcement brings to the people.  For the purity of democracy.”   
  
Like a sudden ray of sunshine across a dark sky, Doyle smiled.  An approving, almost kind smile. “You are a smart man, Walter. I think you have a very bright future ahead of you.”   
“Thank you, Sir.”   
“As I said, you have done excellent work on this case.  On behalf of CGI, I would like to show our...appreciation.”  Doyle’s eyes lingered on his.   
“I need no reward, Sir.  Serving the party is honour enough.”   
“Your loyalty is touching, but I insist.  What gift could I bestow on you?”   
“I want for nothing, Sir.”   
“Walter,” the voice was gently reproving, “I know when you’re lying, remember?”  Doyle leaned forward, their chests touched, his body was barely an inch from Walter’s aching erection.  He whispered softly into his ear. “Say it. And don’t lie to me again.”   
“What I want is...inappropriate, Voter-Colonel.”   
“I’ll be the judge of that.  Say it.”   
“I want...” he gulped, “I want to touch you.”   
“Where?”   
Walter closed his eyes, breathless.  “Anywhere. Everywhere.”   
“You want _me_.  Is that what you mean to say, Walter?”   
“Yes.  Forgive my vile disrespect, but yes.”   
“Shhh,” Gentle fingers ran through his hair.  “There is no disrespect in your desire, Walter.  You worship me, as indeed you should. I could see it in your face the moment I saw you.  Those blue eyes give away everything you’re feeling. You should try to work on that. It is a weakness that the enemy will exploit.”   
“I will, Sir.”   
“But for now, you have earned your reward.”   
  
Doyle walked away from him, took the chair from the near side of the desk and spun it around.  “Sit.”   
  
Walter obeyed; dazed, terrified, and excited.  He gazed up adoringly at the man standing over him.  Doyle gave him a gentle indulgent smile. “Do you honestly think you’re the first pitiful low-ranking fool to harbour such a longing for me?  Everywhere I go there is some such naive creature in thrall to me, drawn to my power.”   
“And your exquisite beauty, Voter-Colonel.”   
“I didn’t say you could speak.  There are some, like you, who try to conceal it.  Others throw themselves at my feet. On the whole, I prefer your type.”  He reached down and gently touched Walter’s hungrily parted lips. “The ones who try and maintain a little dignity even as they are ravaged by their hunger.  The ones I have to break open like tender little nuts, making them expose their innermost shameful desires.”   
“Please...” Walter whispered.   
“Take down your trousers for me, Walter.  Expose your shameful desire. Show me how hard your cock is for me.”   
  
Walter quickly did so, squirming at the feel of the cold wooden chair against his skin.  Just the sensation of the Colonel’s eyes on him made him weak, he thought if the man touched him he would die.  Doyle leaned over, placed his hands gently on Walter’s shoulders, and kissed him on the lips. A long, light kiss that made him tingle.  Then he straddled Walter’s knees and sank down slowly onto his lap. Walter groaned helplessly as the warm weight of him pinned him to the chair.  “I’m going to give you your reward now, Walter. I’m going to make you come, here in this chair in the inspector’s office, and you mustn’t make a sound.  And while I do it, you may touch me anywhere you like. Except for my cock. You haven’t earned that privilege. Yet.” He gazed down into Walter’s eyes. “Do you understand?”   
“Yes, Sir!”   
Hands stroked his hair back soothingly.  “You deserve this, Walter. You are loyal and dutiful.  You have served me well today. I am very pleased with you.”     
  
Doyle began to kiss him, more light gentle kisses that danced on his mouth, teasing him with the feel of those pillowy soft lips.  He felt the first flick of the tongue in his mouth at the same moment the hand curled firmly around his cock, and his hips bucked upwards uncontrollably.  The colonel was unfazed, as if he had expected the sharp movement, as if he had known. He continued to stroke Walter’s cock skillfully, still feeding him kisses.  Walter’s hands clenched into fists. _Mustn’t_ _make_ _a_ _sound_. Then he remembered the other rules, and he reached up with shaking hands to touch that sleek shining black hair.  It was soft as cashmere and silky as ribbon. He never wanted to stop touching it, but there was so much more of him to explore. His hands roved over the strong shoulders, the firm thighs on top of his, the round buttocks so warm and soft and inviting.   
  
He didn’t know how long it lasted.  He was in another realm, a different plane of reality, where pleasure was all he knew.  It was the Voter-Colonel’s voice that brought him back, dangling on the precipice of orgasm.   
  
“Do you worship me, Walter?”   
“Yes, Sir!”   
“Would you follow me without question?”   
“Into hell, Sir.”   
“Would you kill for me?”   
“Without hesitation.”   
“Would you die for me?”   
“A thousand times!”   
  
He came hard, teeth and fists clenched, toes curled tight as he tried to contain the deep cries of pleasure aching to burst from his chest.  He slumped in the chair, panting, as the Voter-Colonel gracefully stood. He plucked a white handkerchief from the pocket of his waistcoat and carefully wiped his hands.  “You may dress yourself now, Officer.”   
His limbs weak and barely under his control, Walter managed to stand and refasten his trousers.  Every inch of him was longing to drop to his knees before the colonel, take the glorious forbidden cock in his mouth, and suck it for all he was worth.  “Did you enjoy your reward, Officer?” Doyle asked.   
“Immensely, Sir.  I...I only wish I could bring you such pleasure in return.”   
“A noble sentiment.  Who knows, perhaps someday you will earn the rare honour of giving me pleasure.  But I warn you, don’t raise your hopes or ambitions too high.” His dark eyes glimmered in the lamplight.  “I maintain the utmost control at all times and in all things. Even pleasure. I allow nobody to see me come.   _Nobody_.”   
Walter bowed reverently, “Nobody could ever be worthy of such an honour, Voter-Colonel.”   
  
Doyle’s voice lightened, just a touch.  “But I think you have what it takes to go far in this world.  You know I have my own elite force; the best men and women in the ministry.  I handpick them all. Keep up this standard of work, and in time you may find yourself among them.  I will watch your career with interest.”   
“It would be a dream come true, Voter-Colonel.”   
“And do your best to prepare yourself.  If and when that day comes, there may be a little test.”   
“How will I...?”   
  
A sudden loud purring noise cut through the room.  Doyle went to the desk and pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket.  “Yes? Of course I’m busy. I’m Colonel Sebastian Doyle, you imbecile.  What is it?” For the barest fraction of a second, Walter saw a look pass across the colonel’s eyes as he listened to what was said.  It was gone in a blink, but it suggested...an emotion. What emotion he couldn’t have said. “Fine. I’m on my way. Try to get him sobered up before I arrive.”   
  
He hung up the phone and swept up his jacket.  “Back to work, Officer.”   
“Yes, Sir.”   
Doyle stopped face to face with him on his way out of the room.  “Remember the promises you made to me in this room. Because I won’t forget them.”   
“Yes, Sir.”  And with that, the Voter-Colonel was gone.   
  
Walter walked back into the main office on trembling legs.  The sound of the phones, keyboards and chatter sounded strangely alien.  He glanced at the clock on the wall. The whole encounter had taken less than half an hour.  It felt like an eternity.   
  
The inspector walked up to him.  “What did he want to see you for?  Can you say?”   
“He just wanted to congratulate me on the arrest.  He said...if I keep this up, he would consider me for his private squad at CGI.”   
“That’s incredible.  Congratulations.”   
“Thank you, Inspector.”   
“That squad is the creme de la creme.  Even the other ministers fear them. Or so I’ve heard,” he added quickly, with a nervous look around.  “And they worship Colonel Doyle. Every one of them adores him. They are loyal to the death. They’d slit their own throats if he gave the order.  I tell you, it’s a damn good job the colonel is as honourable and true to the party as he is. If he wanted to seize control, I believe he could do it with a snap of his fingers.”   
“He is an...exceptional man,” Walter agreed dreamily.   
  
And so he waits.  The years can continue their dreary march onwards, Walter has patience.  He has worked hard, been diligent, conscientious. _Ruthless_. Sooner or later, the Voter-Colonel will return.  He will reward him. And when the test comes, Walter will be ready.   
  
  



End file.
